


Promised Land

by junsol622868



Series: Promised Land [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junsol622868/pseuds/junsol622868
Summary: Set in a post-apocalyptic society where peace seems to be achieved and maintained, this story follows two young men in love. After meeting in school, Jun and his younger boyfriend Hansol take on the world together, hand-in-hand. When the opportunity  of a lifetime comes to the boys and they have the chance to leave their small town and go to Project Promised Land together, everything seems as though it is going the boys' way. Will the two boys be able to stay together and unravel the hidden secrets of Promised Land, or will they break apart, or worse, not survive?





	1. The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for a really long time and I'm quite proud of it! I hope you enjoy it!

"I don't know hyung..." the younger boy said in a soft voice as the older boy held his hand tightly and led him through the streets.   
"It'll be ok, Hansol. Just stop being such a worry wart," Jun huffed and Hansol sighed behind him. It was finally the day that Jun had been waiting for, the day that him and his younger boyfriend, Hansol would get to escape from this hell hole. Every year a group of people that might have once been described as a government came to the small town the two boys called home, well Hansol called it a home, Jun called it a place he only stayed in because he had to. This 'government' recruited two able body young people to leave their town and help with a project only ever called 'Promised Land'. Jun had been training since he was young hoping he'd get the chance to leave the small town he resided in, and when he met Hansol, nothing changed. He told Hansol of his hope to one day find the secrets behind the 'Promised Land' and Hansol agreed to train alongside his boyfriend and to try for his chance to leave with the older boy.   
"We're almost there," Jun said in a bright voice. This would be both of the boys first times trying, Jun wanted to try in previous years but he promised to wait for Hansol to be of age so they could go together.   
"Hyung, I'm nervous," Hansol said in a small voice and Jun shrugged it off. Hansol could be such an over thinker sometimes. Jun thought to himself as he walked up to the already forming crowd and pulled Hansol to stand in front of him so he could wrap his arms around the smaller boy's form.   
"Don't be nervous, I'm right here," Jun whispered into his ear before lightly pecking the skin beneath Hansol's ear, which caused him to blush and let out a small ‘Jun...' Which the older boy took much pride in, seeing as it was a challenge to get the polite younger boy to drop formalities with him, even though they've been together for several years at this point. They met in school, some much bigger and stronger boys were picking on Hansol for his petite form. Jun saw and ran over to the group, easily beating the three large boys.   
"Are you ok?" He asked the small boy as he bent down onto one knee so he could be eye level with the boy who had been pushed over. The small boy nodded and attempted to stand up before he realised his ankle was most likely sprained. "Here, I'll help you to the nurse," Jun said before standing and reaching out his hand for the younger boy to take. As soon as their hands met, they knew it was meant to be.   
Jun snapped out of his memory when a loud voice boomed through the small plaza. "Welcome to this years Ceremony." Said the voice. Every year it was a different person, usually a man in a suit, this year was a man who looked much younger than those from previous years. This 'man', if you could even call him that, had black hair and was wearing a white dress shirt with all the buttons done up except for two or three by his neck and a black blazer that fit him perfectly, almost as if it was tailored just for him. He also wore black slacks and fancy shoes that neither of the two boys had ever seen before. Although this boy was young, it was clear he was much richer than anyone in the town he currently stood in. Jun felt almost self conscious looking at the young man on the small stage. He looked down at his own black tank top and ripped jeans and then at Hansol's white t-shirt and lightly coloured jeans. 'Will we even fit in, in the Promised Land?' He wondered, but soon forgot the thought when the man continued what he was saying. "I am Seungcheol, I will be leading this years chosen youth to project Promised Land." He paused for the crowd to applaud and he continued a minute later. "This year, however, will be different." When those words left his mouth, Hansol could feel Jun's hands tighter at his waist, he placed his small hands on Jun's much larger ones and rubbed comfortingly. "This year, 2116, shall mark the 50th anniversary of the commencement of project Promised Land." He said in a grand voice and the crowd cheered. "To celebrate this grand occasion, we will be bringing twice as many young people with us." He smiled but then made a face, "There is, however, a small twist. With the addition of two extra young people, there will be requirements that have never been asked of our youth before. We will, for the first time, be looking at your mental health in addition to your physical health." Jun mumbled something incoherent and Hansol tightened his grip on the older boy's hands.  
"Let us now begin. A few days ago, a list was posted on a bulletin board here in this plaza, and just as it is every year, the community's youth between the ages of 17 and 25 will have the option to place their names on the list if they wish to take part in project Promised Land." Seungcheol allowed for the crowd to cheer again as he waited for who must've been his assistant to bring him the list. The assistant was a pretty boy with long hair. He wore a dark coloured button up shirt and a gray-ish cardigan. Hansol had somehow noticed the fact the Seungcheol and this boy were wearing similar rings. He shook off the thought and waited for his and Jun's names to be called. "Once I call your name, come up to the stage. After all the volunteers are standing beside me, my assistant, Jeonghan, will lead them into the room where we will begin testing them to find our four youths."  
He called a few names, most of which were familiar to the boys seeing as in this small town, everyone knew everyone else, or pretty close to that anyways. Finally Seungcheol's mouth began to form the syllables of one of the two boys' names. "Wen Junhui." He said and Jun held his hand up before he pecked the back of Hansol's neck quickly and made his way up to the stage. After he took his place, Seungcheol read out another name, "Choi Hansol." He said and Hansol raised his arm just as Jun did before him. He made his way to the stage and took his spot next to Jun. He took Jun's hand in his and then slightly smiled at each other while waiting to go backstage. "Ladies and Gentleman, I'm proud to introduce to you, this years volunteers." He motioned towards the group and they all bowed in unison, like they had been taught to do in school.   
Jeonghan approached them in said in a small Angel-like voice, "Right this way." He lead them backstage and down a ramp. They turned a corner and then entered a large building. "Here," Jeonghan pointed to a spacious area with mats set up, "is where we'll test your physical state." He turned and walked down a corridor and pointed to a shut door, "And here is where we'll be testing your mental state." He opened the door and led the group inside.   
"We will start with the mental testing." He said quietly. "One by one you will be sectioned off and taken into separate rooms and we will begin testing. You are going to sit in a chair similar to this one," he pointed to a black chair that was in the centre of the room, "and we are going to ask you some questions and perform simple tests on you." He nodded and the group nodded back.   
Jun and Hansol stood there with their hands held together waiting for them to he escorted to their separate rooms.   
"Hyung?" Hansol said in a quiet voice and Jun made a sound encouraging him to continue. "What if only one of us make it?" He asked and Jun huffed.  
"Don't think like that Hansol. If they take you and not me then I will risk getting killed to follow you, and if they take me and not you, then once again I'll risk death to stay with you. Nothing can separate us." He said in a serious voice and had they not been about to take a test on their mental health, Hansol might have cried right there.   
"Choi Hansol, right this way." Jeonghan said while gesturing for the boy to follow him down a corridor.   
"I love you." He said to the older boy before giving him a hug and following Jeonghan.  
"Don't be nervous Hansol." Jun called after him.


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and their peers take mental and physical tests to see if they are fit for Promised Land and 4 of them are selected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this as well!

"You're cute." Jeonghan said in a small voice as he lead Hansol down the corridor. "You two together I mean." He corrected himself and Hansol nodded.   
"Thank you. We've been together through everything, he's my world." Hansol said in a small voice and Jeonghan smiled, the statement reminding him of the love of his life, Seungcheol. "I just hope that we can both go together." Hansol whispered, not actually intending to be heard, but of course Jeonghan heard.  
"Then focus on that. Keep that in your mind the whole time, think only of him and you together." He said and Hansol nodded. "Here we are, Hansol. Remember, think only of him." He said before walking away. Hansol nodded again before taking a deep breath and entering the room. Inside he saw a big black chair like Jeonghan had said. A woman in a lab coat directed Hansol over to the chair and had him sit down in it.  
"Please relax. This will not hurt at all." She said with a smile and Hansol gave her a small smile back. He took deep breathes and slowly began to calm down and relax his nerves. As he did this, the woman strapped Hansol's hands and feet into the chair before lowering something metal onto his head. "We will begin now." She said and Hansol nodded curtly before remembering Jeonghan's advice to only think of Jun. He closed his eyes and filled his head with thoughts of him, visions of their past, present, and future together. The need to get accepted so that they can live together and be together for as long as they can. "This is interesting..." She said and Hansol opened his eyes and looked to her with a confused expression. "You're fine, I mean you're more than fine. Your emotions are running wild, but you seem OK with that... I believe you would be a great addition to the team." She said and Hansol continued to look confused. "I can't explain now, but you are very special, Hansol." She wrote something down on a piece of paper, folded it and handed it to him before proceeding to unstrap him from the chair and remove the metal helmet. "Give this to Jeonghan, and don't look at it. It's for his eyes only, understood?" She said sternly and Hansol nodded before getting up and exiting the room.   
As soon as he left the room, he saw Jeonghan standing there waiting for him. "You took my advice?" He asked and nodded towards the paper and Hansol nodded before handing him the slip of paper as he was instructed. "I was hoping you'd hand me one of these." He smiled before opening it and nodding at the words written inside. "I received one of these today already." He smiled.   
"About Jun?" Hansol asked in a small voice and Jeonghan shook his head but smiled.  
"Not yet, but once we get to the physical portion I feel I will get a third with Jun's name written at the top." Hansol nodded before following Jeonghan down the corridor and into the open space with the mats they saw when they first came in. "Jun is still being tested, try to make some new friends in the meantime." Jeonghan whispered in his ear after leading him to stand next to a boy Hansol recognised from school. Hansol was a genuinely smart boy, so he could sense that this boy was the boy who was given a slip like he was.   
"Hello!" The boy chirped loudly and Hansol jumped at the suddenness of this outburst. "I'm Seungkwan!" He said before grabbing Hansol's hand and shaking it vigorously.   
"I know who you are, were the same age. We've been in the same class since we were kids." Hansol said stiffly, not used to making friends. The only friend Hansol ever needed was Jun.   
"Oh... I must have not noticed you, no offence but that seems easy considering how quiet you are." Seungkwan said with a smile and Hansol smiled politely, even though he was slightly hurt by the comment. "So why are you trying to go?" He asked with a smile.  
"My boyfriend wants to go and uncover their secrets and I will go anywhere if he's at my side." Hansol said and Seungkwan gave him a confused look.   
"So your boyfriend wants to go? So you're going to? What about free will?" He pestered and Hansol signed, he was used to this.  
"It was my decision to train with him, I'm going because I want to not because he wants me to." He repeated the sentence he's said at least 1,000 times. Right as he finished the sentence, he felt a familiar arm wrap around his shoulders and he sighed in relief.  
"Yeah you tell him baby." Jun said before pulling Hansol into a deep kiss. Hansol was not fond of PDA, and neither was Jun, but Jun loved to make people around them uncomfortable by pulling Hansol in and kissing him or making suggestive comments, or even better, both. He broke the kiss to wink at Hansol. "We'll finish this later, cutie." Seungkwan made a noise of resentment before turning away from the couple, this gave the two a little more privacy to steal another sweet kiss. Jun leaned in and placed his lips softly over Hansol's whilst moving his hands down onto the younger boys waist. Hansol moved his hands up to Jun's soft hair that he loved to play with as often as possible. Someone cleared their throat behind the two of them and they broke the kiss to look at Jeonghan who was standing there with an amused smile on his face.  
"We will soon begin giving the instructions for the physical test, you two should really pay attention." He smiled as he walked away. Hansol, who had a deep red blush on his face, tried to turn and look at the centre of the mat, where Jeonghan had walked off to, but Jun held him in place for a moment so he could peck Hansol's lips quickly and pat his butt.   
"For the physical portion we will divide you randomly into pairs and those pairs will fight each other. Remember, these fights are just small little sparing matches, your goal is not to put your opponent in the hospital nor is it to shed any blood at all. Anyone who disobeys this rule, will be disqualified." He nodded and the group nodded back. "Your names have all been randomly drawn from a hat and you will now be taken to your partner. Talk for a little and we tell you when to start." Hansol reached for Jun's hand, but to his dismay, the older boy was being pulled away from him and towards some boy dressed in all black that Hansol had never seen before. Hansol was then grabbed by a guard and pulled towards a girl with brown hair that he recognized from somewhere.   
“You’re Wonwoo right?” Jun asked the boy and he nodded.  
“We were in the same class right?” Wonwoo asked and Jun nodded. “I wasn’t sure because you were hardly ever in class.” He laughed to himself.   
“I spend a lot of time doing things I like and not a lot doing things I don’t.” Jun said simply and Wonwoo chuckled.  
“Like your cute little boyfriend?” Wonwoo said jokingly and Jun nodded.  
“Yup I spend a lot of time doing him.” It was Jun’s turn to laugh. Wonwoo’s ears turned bright red and Jun laughed even harder at the sight. “Sorry, I love to make people uncomfortable with these things.” Jun said in between chuckles.  
“Oh so you were joking?” Wonwoo smiled and Jun shook his head.  
“I didn’t say that, all I said was that I like to make people uncomfortable. I definitely was not kidding.” Jun said with a smirk before winking in Hansol’s direction.  
“Ok everyone, now that you’re well acquainted, let’s begin. Each group will be given a number and when your number in called out, you will begin. To make this go faster, we will call out two numbers at a time.” Jeonghan called out with a smile. Men in security guard uniforms went through the room and assigned numbers to each group. When the guards reached Jun, he was happy to hear a ‘1’, meaning he’d go first. He was just hoping that Hansol would get a number higher than 2 so he could watch him.   
“Alright, groups one and two, you may begin.” Jeonghan called out and the two groups began. Jun clenched his fists and swung towards Wonwoo, he dodged the shot, but lost his balance and in the split second that he was thrown off guard, Jun tackled him to the floor and won the battle. It was short, yes, but fights with Jun normally were. He used to only focus on solely using his body as a driving force to bring about his opponent’s defeat, but Hansol taught him about a thing called strategy once they met. Jun hoisted himself off of Wonwoo and up into a standing position before lending a helping hand for Wonwoo to use to stand up. After helping Wonwoo up, Jun was surprised to see a guard standing there with two slips of paper.  
“Both of you, take these to Jeonghan, don’t look at it. Understood?” He said sternly and Jun gave him a confused look. Wonwoo immediately bowed to the man and went off to give Jeonghan the paper, Jun however was on the fence about the meaning of this paper.  
“Hey I didn’t make him bleed or anything, I followed the rules.” Jun said loudly. He didn’t intend it to be so loud that Hansol could hear from across the room, but Jun’s voice had a way of traveling.   
“Yes, you did follow the rules, this is not about that, just please give this to Jeonghan, and ask no questions.” He said again and Jun huffed before eventually doing as he was told. He walked over to Jeonghan and handed it to him as politely as his angry state would allow him to.   
“Jun, may I speak with you over here for a second?” Jeonghan asked and Jun immediately shook his head, not wanting to miss Hansol’s fight. “Don’t worry. I had a feeling this would happen, so I asked them to put Hansol in the final round, there’s plenty of time before he starts.” Jeonghan said in a calming voice. Jun gave a curt nod before following Jeonghan into a separate room. “You made the right decision, I mean by giving this to me.” Jeonghan said as he unfolded the paper and read the contents. He then held up four identical papers, “Now I have a full set.” He smiled.   
“What are those papers?” Jun asked and Jeonghan sighed before answering.  
“They are… for lack of a better term, letters of recommendation, if you will.” He smiled again and Jun scrunched up his eyebrows, not fully understanding.  
“Recommendation for what? Are those the names of the people who were chosen to go this year?” Jun said and Jeonghan nodded.  
“Yes, but no. Usually I’m just told who got in and who didn’t, but receiving one of these is different. It’s saying that you are at the top of your game and are much more valuable to us than being just some recruit. Usually, if we get any, we only get one, and that person is assured a spot, but this year, I received four.” He smirked lightly at the end, waiting for Jun to pick up what he was getting at.  
“All of this year’s recruits are the best?” Jun asked and Jeonghan nodded.  
“I guess you could say that.” Jun looked away and felt a mixture of emotions. He wasn’t sure why Jeonghan was telling him this, but judging by the constant smirk, he figured it had to do with Hansol.  
“Why are you telling me this? Is it because of Hansol? Did he not get in? Because if he didn’t then I’m not going! I’d rather die than live without him, so you might as well kill me now if that’s the case!” Jun started, his voice raising with each sentence. Jeonghan shushed him before answering his questions.  
“I’m telling you this because Hansol did get in. He handed me one of these after taking the mental quiz. He’s a special kid, amazingly smart.” Jeonghan smiled and Jun smiled back.  
“And don’t forget his impeccable taste in men.” Jun smirked and Jeonghan laughed. “But wait, Hansol didn’t say anything to me about it… He tells me everything…” Jun said, suddenly quiet. ‘Did he think I wouldn’t get one and didn’t want to rub it in?’ Jun thought to himself. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Jeonghan laugh loudly. “What?” He asked confused and Jeonghan tried to calm down.  
“You didn’t really give him the chance to tell you.” He said through laughs and Jun quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Jeonghan puckered his lips and made an action like he was kissing the air and Jun finally registered what Jeonghan was talking about.  
“Oh, right, that.” Jun laughed and Jeonghan patted him on the back as a way of excusing him to rejoin the group. Jun walked over to where Wonwoo was and stood next to him. Shortly after he returned to the group, it was Hansol’s turn to fight. His group was called out and he walked out with a girl who Jun knew by the name of Seulgi. Seulgi grew up in a house not far from Jun’s family and when the two were little they played together often, but Jun barely saw her after he was disowned by his family when he was 15. She was older than Jun and that made Jun worry. Hansol had become a powerful fighter thanks to Jun’s training, however, Hansol will always be his polite self and will always respect his elders no matter what. A whistle blew and the fight began, Hansol took immediate control by throwing the first punch, his fist coming into contact with an arm Seulgi put up to block to her face. She then retaliated by throwing a punch towards Hansol, which he dodged with swift ease. After Seulgi’s powerful punch reached nothing but air, it threw her off balance and caused her to fall face forward onto the mat, Hansol then pinning her down to claim his victory.


End file.
